


Strawberry Siren

by Embyr_Fyrcursed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embyr_Fyrcursed/pseuds/Embyr_Fyrcursed
Summary: Written for the Draco's Den Sweet Valentine collection
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	Strawberry Siren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> None of these characters belong to me, I'm just playing with them.

Harry was in hell.

Back for his eighth year after defeating Voldemort, all he wanted was a quiet year. To finish his NEWTs, graduate, and get on with his life - simple. Yet here he was, seated at the Gryffindor table, being tortured. Not by anything as simple as a dark wizard intent on taking over the world. Oh no. This was so much worse.

From where he sat, he could see clear across to the Slytherin table where his tormentor sat, oblivious. Daphne Greengrass. Siren and bane of his current existence. Doing the evilest thing he could currently think of - eating strawberries. Mind you, his predicament was his own fault. He'd noticed that she loved the fruit, and had been sending her a punnet for breakfast every day for the last week. Because the boy who lived to be the man who won had a crush on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He watched as she talked animatedly with the few remaining Slytherins of their year, gesturing absently with the red fruit in between bites.

Harry’s head dropped to the table with a thud, startling those around him. He missed the flash of green eyes as the blonde Slytherin noted his reaction with delight.

\-----------------------

He wasn't sure when it had started, these feelings, but he blamed Hermione. After the war, she’d made it her mission to connect with the other students in their year, saying that it was time to grow up and shake up the Wizarding World’s archaic ideas. They’d saved the world, now they needed to change it. She’d put her formidable brainpower to work, and decided that they should start by bringing the students together. So when Headmistress McGonagall reopened Hogwarts and offered Harry’s Year the option to return and finish their schooling, he and his friends all accepted. The idea that he could have a normal, quiet year was thrilling.

It had started so well. He had his own room in the wing where all the eighth years were housed. As legal adults, the returning students were allowed much more freedom than the younger classes. They regularly headed to Hogsmede on Fridays for dinner in mixed groups, getting to know each other outside of school. They dined, danced, and discussed. More and more often, Harry ended up talking late into the night with Daphne, enjoying her company. One day, he suddenly realized that he looked forward to spending time with her more than anything else. That realization was topped by the next - that she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. And he had no idea what to do about it.

\----------------

Over the next few weeks, Harry started to feel like a stalker. His eyes followed Daphne’s every move when they were in the same vicinity, and he found himself almost unconsciously seeking her out. Daphne would always welcome him with a smile, making room for him next to her in whatever she was doing. It felt so natural being with her, but he couldn't quite work up the nerve to ask her out. Every time he tried to make a move, it never seemed to be the right time, hence his stalker dilemma.

One night, he was sitting next to Daphne on the couch, their shoulders touching. He watched her face as she recounted a story from her childhood that lit up her eyes with laughter. He laughed with her, lifting his hand to push a strand of hair back behind her ear. His breath caught when he realized what he was doing. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, then started to lean into each other when —

“Oi mate, can I crib your Charms notes? Hermione won’t let me ” Ron - ever clueless - flopped down into the armchair next to them and the moment was gone.

“Sure, Ron. They’re in my trunk, hang on, I’ll get them.” With a quick look at Daphne, Harry headed down to his room, silently plotting the death of his red-haired friend. By the time he got back, the Parvati twins were sitting in his seat, and they were no longer alone. Giving up, he shoved Ron off the armchair and sat down.

“You utter bastard!” The displaced Weasley launched himself at Harry, the friends tussling over the seat until Hermione walked by.

“Oh, really boys!” She shared a rueful look with the three girls on the armchair. “Heroes of the Wizarding World, and you can’t even sit on a chair properly?! Honestly, how did the two of you survive this long?”

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then back at their friend. “We had you, ‘Mione!” She just shook her head fondly at the two of them.

\-------------------------

Harry’s eyes opened with a snap. Today was Valentine’s Day. Today was the day he would finally seize his vaunted Gryffindor bravery and ask her on a proper date, just the two of them. Metaphorically gilding his loins, he dressed quickly and headed down to the dining hall.

He chewed absently on a piece of toast while he waited, heart racing in anticipation, his stomach rolling in nervousness. Across the hall, he could see Daphne sitting down at her table, laughing at something Millicent said. A few minutes later the owl post swept through the hall, a speckled barn owl dropping a red basket off at Daphne’s spot. She looked surprised, this wasn’t the same delivery as every other day this week.

Harry watched her gasp, then a beautiful smile spread over her face as she opened the small basket. She drew out a luscious chocolate-covered strawberry, gasping in delight. He laughed and smacked playfully at the hands attempting to sneak into the basket from her neighbors. Even from across the room, he could hear her laughingly deny the others.

“No! Mine!” Daphne closed the basket and drew it to her chest, protecting it from thieving hands. Her eyes found his, a small smile flashing across her face. Harry forgot how to breathe, his entire focus on the blonde woman slowly raising the strawberry to her mouth. Her eyes stared into his, taunting him, daring him to be brave,

When her eyes fluttered shut and her lips closed around the decadent sweet, Harry snapped. Somehow, he was striding across the room, reaching for Daphne and pulling her up against him. His lips crashed down on to hers, the taste of chocolate and strawberry bursting against his senses. Her eyes widened in shock and triumph, before closing again as she sank into the bruising kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck without conscious thought, and her body melted against him. Neither heard the uproar from the rest of the students, who were hollering and clapping, cheering for them both. When they finally parted, she smiled up at him, delighted.

"Well Harry, it's about time."

Harry's racing heart finally slowed as he realized that Daphne wasn't hexing him into next week. A low chuckle escaped him.

"You knew?"

Daphne ran her fingers through his hair, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "That you liked me? I'd hoped. I'm very glad I was right."

Both jumped at the sound of the Headmistress’s voice. “Mister Potter and Miss Greengrass, perhaps you could take this demonstration elsewhere?

Chastised but unrepentant, Harry grinned. “Yes ma’am!”

The pair laughed, playfully pulling each other along. Daphne stopped long enough to scoop up the chocolate-covered strawberries, “Can’t forget these now!”

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?!” Harry said, groaning. Daphne just laughed and winked at him as the new couple raced out of the dining hall and into their future.


End file.
